


hips don't lie

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: Mitch doesn't mean for Auston to see. He might panic a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for S., whose birthday was yesterday. you're great. <3
> 
> this is... less panty kink than i was originally setting out to write? this is more about boys being soft. very soft. i'm sorry about the title, but it made me laugh.
> 
> thanks to ari for the beta!

Mitch doesn't mean for Auston to find out about it.

He just—he likes the way the lace and the satin feel, that's all. Or that's how it had started, how everything had started, and Auston's the person he feels comfortable enough around to wear his tinted chapsticks and his eyeliner and his nail polish. He likes being pretty, and it's not that he's ashamed of it, but he also knows better than to run out of acetone before going back into the locker room. Auston's safe, though, has been quietly interested and has tried a lot of it out himself, and that's probably why Mitch slips.

Or—maybe he's making too big a deal out of it, really. It's not a huge leap of imagination to go from knowing Mitch likes being pretty, likes the makeup and the nail polish and the occasional soft, just-too-fitted sweater, to thinking that he might like other things.

He's not prepared for it, though. He's not prepared for the casual shift he makes on the sofa, for his sweats to stretch low over his hip as he reaches for the remote, for the choked-off noise that comes out of Auston's mouth as he catches sight of the blue lace riding above the hem of Mitch's pants.

"Fuck," Mitch says, leaping off of the sofa. He grabs at the sweats and yanks them up, and that's pretty much the first time he notices that they're not his own; he doesn't fit into teammates' clothing as a rule, but he's a clothing thief anyway, and these have the godawful Erie logo on the leg, faded and flaking after god only knows how long in Mitch's laundry. They're not long enough to be something he stole from Dylan, which means Connor probably left them on purpose the last time they managed to steal some time together. They're too big in the waist, especially with Mitch midseason thin and Connor's assets being more… assety than Mitch's in the first place, and that's why Auston knows, now, has seen proof that Mitch likes wearing panties around when he's not in the locker room.

"Hey, hey," Auston says, both hands out. "Marns, hey."

"Fuck," Mitch says again, kind of helplessly. He turns and—doesn't run, not really, but that's more due to the fact that he's now afraid the pants will somehow slide right off of his body even though he's holding them up than to any lack of panic on his part. He makes it to his bedroom and shuts the door; he considers locking it, but Auston's not that type of asshole, and he's got his own pretty clear set of boundaries when it comes to respecting Connor's place in Mitch's life and apartment. He's never been in the bedroom.

First things first. He heads straight for his dresser, peeling out of Connor's sweats and tossing them towards the laundry basket. He pulls the panties down more carefully, stepping out of them before flinging them in the same direction. There's a pair of nice, safe boxers in the top drawer, and some Leafs sweats with _16_ on the hip that he tugs on quickly. He stands there for a moment when he's done, wishing he hadn't left his phone in the living room with Auston. He'd very much like to text Connor right now.

He must stay in the bedroom for longer than he thought, because he's jerked out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Hey," Auston says, just loudly enough to be heard. "I've got your phone here, okay? I'm gonna put it on the floor, I guess, and then I'm going back to the sofa." There's a moment of quiet, then Auston speaks again. "It's okay, Marns. I'm gonna sit out there until you tell me to leave, or until you come out. Call your boy, take a breather, let me know if we're still doing cheat night tonight or if we're gonna reschedule it."

Auston's a huge guy but he's deceptively light on his feet, which is why Mitch knows he's stomping down the hall on purpose, so Mitch knows he's not hovering outside the door.

He's such a good friend.

Mitch forces himself to go to the door and open it normally, instead of peeking out to check that the coast is clear like he sort of wants to. He has no idea why he's still panicky; he hadn't given much thought to telling Auston about the panties thing, mostly because it's something he's really only shared with Connor, but if he had, he would have predicted this kind of reaction: a little surprise, but no real judgment. It's how Auston had responded to the lip gloss, and then the nail polish, and he's actually better at putting winged eyeliner on than Mitch is at this point. It's the surprise, probably, he thinks as he grabs his phone and retreats into the bedroom.

He texts the plane emoji and the fire emoji to Connor. It's not especially subtle, but he's never been good at that.

 _????? uok?_ Connor texts back almost immediately. Before Mitch can even start to think about how to answer that, his phone rings.

"Hey," Connor says, and Mitch all but collapses onto the bed, curling up with the phone pressed to his ear. "What's going on?"

"I," Mitch says, closing his eyes. "I was wearing the blue panties and your Erie sweats, and I moved wrong, and Auston saw."

"Oh," Connor says. "Did he—was he a dick about it?"

"No?" Mitch says, laughing a little. He reaches up and scrubs at his face. "He's, uh. He's in the living room, probably trying to figure out if he needs to come barging in here to save me from myself."

"Okay," Connor says. "That's good, because I'd fly to Toronto to kick his ass, and Coach would be really pissed if I blew off a game to avenge my boyfriend's honor."

"He brought me my phone," Mitch says, opening his eyes and uncurling a little. "I left it in the living room. He put it outside the door so I could call you."

"Hey," Connor says gently. "Let me make a phone call and call you right back, okay? If the captain decides not to go to optional skate, he needs to let someone know. Give me five minutes and then I can talk for a while."

"No," Mitch says, sighing and blinking at the wall. He doesn't want to say that just hearing Connor's voice had helped, but he feels so much better, even though they've barely been on the phone for a minute "Go to skate. I'm okay."

"You texted me a plane emoji and a fire emoji, Mitch," Connor says. His voice is light, but Mitch can hear the worry underneath it. "That's not really okay."

"I'm okay _now_ ," Mitch corrects, pushing himself up in his bed. He closes his eyes and remembers the last time Connor was here, curled up and sleep-warm beside him, not complaining that he had to get up early because Mitch set the alarm so they'd have time to just be together before Connor had to go. "I don't know why I freaked out."

"You've shown him everything else on purpose," Connor says, practical as always. "You didn't plan this one. You're allowed to not know how to react."

"But I'm okay now," Mitch repeats. "Thanks for offering to punch my friend. And miss optional skate."

"You're more important than optional skate," Connor says. "You're more important than _not_ optional skate."

Mitch laughs, which was probably what Connor was going for. "Thanks, babe."

"I love you," Connor says, quiet, steady. "I'll call you after skate, okay?"

"Text," Mitch says. "I'm having cheat day with Auston. We might be in the middle of french fries and COD."

Connor sighs. "I'm jealous."

"I'll take you out next time we're in the same place," Mitch promises. "Love you too. Go skate."

He hangs up and smiles a little before taking a deep breath. He feels calmer, more centered, and it doesn't take much convincing at all for him to get off the bed and head back towards the living room.

"Hey," he says as casually as he can manage. Auston looks up from his phone, face cautious, but he offers Mitch a tentative smile.

"Hey," Auston replies. "You want me to split?"

"Nah," Mitch says, settling back onto the sofa. "Let's order food."

**Author's Note:**

> -S. and i have been chatficcing the adventures of mitch and auston and makeup, and this is theoretically tied into that! the rest of it might see the light of day. someday. when we both have less going on. WHO KNOWS.
> 
> -[follow me on tumblr](http://somehowunbroken.tumblr.com) for hockey and politics and occasional cat photos.


End file.
